


Особый ингредиент

by Taisin



Series: Алхимия [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy as point of view, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Severus Snape, Capre diem, Friendship, Gen, Potions, Pre-Canon, Young Severus Snape, magic without magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: 1969 год. Магглы высаживаются на Луну, а Северус Снейп встречает Лили Эванс. Масштаб не сопоставим. Последствия для магического мира - тоже





	Особый ингредиент

**Author's Note:**

> Автор знает канон. Все отступления от канона сделаны сознательно.
> 
> Написан на Веселые старты 2012, тема 3 "Capre diem - лови день".

— Мама? Мам, какая у папы температура закипания?

— …Что?

— Когда он краснеет и кричит, ты говоришь, что он кипятится.

— Северус, — мама вздыхает. — Это метафора. Сравнение. Потому что похоже, подумай сам почему.

— Ну да, сначала ничего не слышно, только бурчание, а потом он замолкает, краснеет и кричит. Как чайник. Только чайник не краснеет.

— Вот видишь, какой ты умный.

— Я спрашивал тоже сравнение, — говорит Северус. — У того, что в нем кипит, есть же точка закипания? Какая?

— Я не знаю, — мама смотрит в котел.

Ему не нравится ее лицо. Кажется, сейчас будут слезы. Второе агрегатное.

Почему?

Он разбивает заварочный чайник. И выясняет, что у мамы и папы разные температуры закипания.

Как все сложно.

* * *

— Ты опять задавался в школе?

— Нет, мама, — говорит Северус. — Мисс Линет неправильно сказала про ядерную бомбу. Она сказала, что если ее бросят на Лондон, то мы все здесь сразу быстро умрем. Это неправда.

— Неправда?

— Конечно. Мы далеко. Поэтому если умрем, то не сразу. Потом.

— Я… очень рада, Северус. Что не сразу. Откуда ты это знаешь?

Странный вопрос, думает Северус.

— Читал.

Она вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Тогда скажи мне, мой начитанный сын, почему у тебя порван рукав, грязные руки и синяк на щеке? Если ты не задавался в школе?

— Я сказал про бомбу. А после уроков Томми и Ларри сказали, что раз я это все знаю, я — красный шпион и они будут меня допрашивать, чтобы я раскололся. Они начали, но я вывернулся. И рукав разорвал. А потом им пылью в глаза, поэтому руки.

Хорошо, что с понедельника каникулы, думает он.

— Ты не должен обращать на себя внимание.

— Они сами!

— Северус! Повторяй: я не буду провоцировать магглов.

— …Я не буду провоцировать магглов.

— И поправлять учителей.

— Она же была не права!

— Северус!

— …и поправлять учителей…

— Мы не должны привлекать внимание.

— …внимание…

— И не должны выделяться.

Он опускает голову.

— Глупый, — мама лохматит ему волосы. — Мой глупый гениальный сын. Ты мог проявить магию. Сейчас — совсем не время. Решат еще доброго, что мы действительно шпионы…

— Мы же не красные! — округляет он глаза. — Мы же даже не рыжие!

Мама смеется и обнимает его.

* * *

Северус не понимает, как это: не привлекать внимания? Вот он идет по улице, его же всем видно. Он же движется, а люди всегда смотрят на то, что движется, потому что это может быть тигр. Наверное, показать, что он совсем-совсем безобидный?

Когда во время похода до булочной у него отбирают деньги, Северус понимает, что безобидность не только ключевой ингредиент, а еще и катализатор. Жестокости. Такой же, как его задавание в школе для Томми и Ларри.

Нужно сделать ингибитор. Ворам его не жалко, побить воров он не сможет, раз зелья нельзя выносить из дому. Они должны сами захотеть его не трогать.

Из чего сварить ингибитор жестокости?

Когда в пятницу приходит домой отец, Северус понимает из чего.

Из брезгливости.

Завтра же попробую, решает он.

* * *

Он мажет волосы жиром, рисует прыщи, выходит за хлебом и молоком, и на всем пути до самого дальнего магазина и обратно его никто не трогает.

Прыщи он смывает растворителем, на пороге дома. А грязных волос мама даже не замечает.

— Ты варил с утра? Ты закончил?

— Почти, мама.

— Для миссис Лей?

— Да, мама. Я закончу и отнесу, когда она из церкви придет.

— Поторопись, мне нужна кухня. Мне дали заказ на Фелициус!

Здорово, думает Северус.

— Но ингредиенты на нас.

— Мама, — охает он, — но там же на десять галлеонов!

Она улыбается.

— Не волнуйся. Нам потребуется купить только медовую воду, а остальное у нас есть.

Северус мотает головой. Он хорошо помнит рецепт.

— Мам, это неправда. Там…

— Сынок, я знаю. Но я умею варить чуть по-другому.

* * *

Зелье пахнет так как надо, и цвет правильный. Но удачи в нем совсем-совсем мало. Крупинка.

— Удача со скидкой, — улыбается мама. — Какая скидка, такая и удача!

Северус моет котел. Ему по-глупому обидно. Не за заказчика.

За зелье.

* * *

Он относит Перечное миссис Лей, в хороший район рядом с рекой.

Возвращается через их маленький парк. Там детская площадка с качелями, и если нет детей, он на качелях немного летает.

На площадке девочка. Рыжая. Незнакомая. Он не успевает огорчиться: она оборачивается и радостно машет ему рукой.

Подойти — это привлечь внимание, думает Северус. Хотя, я же его уже привлек…

А если уйду — не встречу ее больше.

Не упускать же случай?

— Ты такая рыжая, — говорит он. — Почти красная. Ты не красная шпионка?

Она смеется.

— Нет. Я — просто Лили. Мой папа — инженер. Его сюда перевели. И мы переехали.

— А я — Северус Снейп, — говорит Северус. И добавляет, потому что ничего не может сказать о родителях. — Я гений.

Она улыбается.

— Ага. Пойдем играть?

* * *

Они встречаются на следующий день. И еще через день. И через два. С ней интересно. Она читала совсем другие книги, и живет совершенно иначе.

* * *

— Ты правда гений?

— Угу.

Она сидит на качелях. Он стоит, и раскачивает их выше и выше.

Почти полет.

— Правда-правда?

— Правда.

Он знает наизусть тридцать зелий, и десять варит так хорошо, что они идут на продажу. А ему всего девять. Мама говорит, что это гениальность.

Ему кажется, что это просто. Но маме виднее.

— Тогда ты сможешь нас в кино сводить! Ты сможешь?

— Конечно, — говорит он. У него нет денег. И плана нет. Но она же попросила. Разве можно упустить такой случай?!

— Сейчас?

— Ой, — говорит Лили и смотрит круглыми глазами. — А можно?

— Конечно, — повторяет Северус.

Они садятся в автобус на чужой остановке сразу за подходящей парой без детей.

— Ты, главное, на них смотри. Иногда, — говорит Северус. — Как будто убеждаешься, что они на месте.

И на них совсем никто не обращает внимания. Они прибегают к самому началу сеанса, перемазанные мороженым, говорят про папу внутри, и их пропускают.

— Ух ты, — тихо говорит Лили в зале.

Он вытирает лицо и отдает ей свой платок. Мороженого очень хочется, они измазались из уроненного за углом. Но денег нет. Знал бы заранее, отложил бы с последнего заказа пару пенсов.

— Видишь, — говорит он. — Получилось.

— …А почему ты говорил про папу в зале? — шепчет Лили, когда гаснет свет.

— Потому что мама бы нас не оставила одних, а папа решил воспитать и ушел вперед. Наверняка тут такой есть, всегда есть. Зачем шуметь перед самым фильмом если все как обычно?

Фильм совсем детский. Про олененка. Лили смотрит не в первый раз, но все равно переживает. Он смотрит в первый, сам по себе он на такие девчачьи фильмы не ходит. Оказывается, интересно. Или это от Лили диффузирует?

— Как здорово! — восклицает она, когда сеанс заканчивается и они быстро выходят наружу. — Совсем все по-другому, я не думала! Спасибо!

И обнимает его, Северус охает.

— И все таки, как? — спрашивает она, отстранившись.

— Обычный «отвод глаз», — говорит он довольно. — Ничего особенного.

Она смотрит восхищенно.

— Это как магия?

— Не, — говорит он. — Это не магия.

Наверное.

— Это как соляной раствор.

— А? — моргает она.

— В твоей школе не делали насыщенный соляной раствор? Двенадцать унций соли, четыре чашки воды…

— Чтобы иней делать к рождеству! — восклицает Лили. — Да, конечно!

Иней? К рождеству?

…а хорошая ведь мысль, думает Северус. Денег на елку у них нет, но соли много, веток он наберет, шарики можно из бумаги сделать… И будет Рождество, почти настоящее. И как он сам не додумался.

— Вот такой раствор, — говорит он, — у взрослых в головах. Ветки там уже торчат, а все, что они видят — это как соль. Она добавляется, добавляется, раствор становится перенасыщенным, и выпадает кристаллами. По уже существующей ветке. И они понимают, что видят. Главное, ветку не сломать. И чтобы именно соль добавлялась, а не марганец, например. Или вода.

Лили долго молчит.

— Ты хочешь сказать, они видят только то, что хотят видеть? — спрашивает нерешительно.

— Не, просто не видят того, что на ветку не похоже. К чему привычки нет.

В школе его это сильно выручало с учителями. А дома с соседями. И даже с отцом. Иногда.

* * *

Они опаздывают на автобус и возвращаются пешком. Идти не так далеко, не больше получаса. Почти у цели Северус делает крюк и отводит Лили к реке.

— Зачем? — хмурится она. — Мне туда нельзя! И поздно уже…

— Сейчас пойдем, — говорит он.

У ее дома на них налетает встревоженный рыжий мужчина, похожий на Лили. В костюме. Только с работы. Точно по графику, радуется Северус.

— Лили! Где ты была?!

— Папа, я…

— Лили! Мы же волнуемся! Где ты… кто это?

— Меня зовут Северус Снейп, — вежливо говорит Северус. — Мы соседи. Мы гуляли у реки, мистер Эванс.

Отец Лили осматривает его внимательно и под конец немного неприязненно. Да, мистер Эванс, рабочий квартал, неблагополучная часть. Именно.

— Это правда? Лили?

— Ага…

У нее в глазах потрясенное понимание. Северус усмехается про себя. Ты бы родителям врать не стала, ты же хорошая. Ну вот тебе и не нужно.

— Мы идем домой, — решительно говорит мистер Эванс и берет Лили за руку. — Мистер Снейп, всего доброго.

Что он говорит Лили на пороге дома Северус не слышит, но легко читает по губам. Именно то, на что Северус и рассчитывал, подгадывая время: «не водись с ним!».

Ха.

Если реакция пойдет по плану, то Лили постарается встречаться с ним еще чаще.

Его реакции всегда идут по плану.

* * *

— Ты странный, — говорит ему как-то Лили. И снимает с его рукава крыло скарабея. — Если ты скажешь, что разводишь дома странных животных, я не поверю.

Они сидят на берегу реки и кидают камешки в воду.

— А во что поверишь?

— Я думаю… я думаю, ты — ведьма. В смысле, ведьм. Ну… ну что ты смеешься?

— Почему именно ведьм? — фыркает Северус.

Если она догадалась сама — это же не его вина, верно? Он ничего не сказал, не сделал, Статут не нарушен… а про то, что он сознательно забыл на рукаве крыло скарабея никому знать не обязательно. Подстроенный случай — все равно только случай. Мог и не случиться.

— Потому что ведьмы варят всякие зелья. Мне кажется, ты тоже их варишь. Ты даже говоришь так, будто их варишь в уме.

Он щурится на нее.

— Ну… я могу попробовать перестать.

— Ты что! — восклицает она. — Я тоже хочу! мне можно? Давай играть, будто я тоже ведьма! И сварим что-нибудь… эдакое!

— Давай! — говорит он, подумав. Зелья — это работа. Ему нравится, но он не думал никогда, что в них можно играть. А ведь интересная мысль.

И они «варят» Перечное из речной воды, листьев и коры почти до самого вечера.

Вечером Северусу влетает за грязную рубашку и недоделанный заказ.

Зелье ясного ума он доваривает ночью.

* * *

— Ты думай, что все волшебное, — говорит он Лили. Они помешивают «зелье» в ржавой кастрюльке над костерком в вырытой ямке. — Вот совсем все. И назови как-нибудь по-особенному.

— Чтобы звучало?

— Ага.

Он совершенно уверен, что все заклинания так и составляются. Чтобы звучало «по-волшебному». И все золотые котлы и обсидиановые ножи нужны только чтобы убедить мага, что он волшебством занимается, а не просто овощи шинкует, для супа. Вот у самого Северуса в суповой кастрюле на маггловской кухне зелья получаются очень хорошо. Даже когда редкие травки приходится заменять петрушкой. Травки, конечно, лучше… зато с петрушкой пахнет приятней. Заказчицам даже больше нравится, когда с петрушкой. Поди пойми.

А зелье заживления он может сварить из просто воды, лука и гороха. Отлично синяки сводит. Вот только у мамы оно не получается зельем, получается кашей, а как он делает сам он не может ей объяснить. Вот объяснить Лили вроде получается.

— И этот лист волшебный? — она показывает полусгнивший прошлогодний дубовый листок, одни прожилки.

— Конечно. Это же… крыло бабочки Quercus Сancellatim, не просто так!

Она уважительно добавляет лист в кастрюльку, и смеется, когда он переводит название.

*Quercus Сancellatim — дуб решетчатый

* * *

В июле магглы высаживаются на Луне. А «Икательное зелье» Лили из мха, кипяченой воды и тины внезапно окрашивается синим, идет пупырышками, отращивает лапы и выпрыгивает из ржавой кастрюльки. Лили открывает рот, отшатывается, скулит тонко. Зелье делает один прыг и расплывается зеленой лужей.

— А-а… ой. А что… что это было? Сев?

— Магия, — говорит Северус. — Настоящая. Самая настоящая! Лили, ты не маггла! Я знал, что ты не маггла! Я сразу так и знал!

— Это что… по-настоящему?

— Еще как!

— Ой, — тихо говорит Лили. — А что мне теперь делать?

— Ты не бойся, — деловито говорит Северус. — Ты получишь письмо в одиннадцать, и поедешь в нашу школу, мы вместе поедем!

— В школу ведьм?

— Волшебников! Хогвартс!

Она хохочет:

— Смешное название!

Он фыркает и кидается в нее нарванной для «зелья» травой.

Возвращается домой, улыбаясь.

Дома тихо. На кухне бурлит котел. Мама напевает. Напевает? И запах в доме… неправильный.

Северус заглядывает в гостиную. Отец храпит на диване с бутылкой пива в руке.

А на кухне в котле пенится фиолетовыми пузырями зелье Подчинения.

Северус молча кидается вперед и высыпает в него полбанки соли.

Зелье чернеет, оседает. Мама оборачивается от холодильника — деревянного шкафа с заклятием льда, маггловский им не по карману…

У нее синяк на пол лица. Кровь на губе. Правый глаз затек.

— Северус…

— Я сейчас сварю заживляющее.

Она судорожно кивает. Отворачивается.

— Мам…

— Я его ненавижу. Проклятый маггл. Испортил нам жизнь. Какая я была дура, какая дура…

Северус трясет головой. Он не хочет это слышать.

— Мам, сядь. Я сейчас. Палочку дай. Я сейчас уберусь, и сварю…

— …он был такой красивый, раньше… Ты знаешь, что он воевал? Асом был, немцев сбивал, награды даже… — она всхлипывает. — Погань, маггл, гнилая кровь…

Разворачивается, смотрит на него яростно.

— Ты не Снейп! Не Снейп! Ты — Принц! Моего рода, чистой крови, ты так и запомни! Чистой!

— Quietus, — отвечает Северус. Без палочки, но срабатывает все равно. Мама садится за стол, и утыкается лбом в стиснутые руки. На запястьях синяки. Северус сглатывает.

— Да, мама, — говорит он, забирая у нее палочку. — Принц. Не Снейп. Конечно.

Снейпом ему сейчас быть совсем не хочется.

* * *

После этого случая мама успокаивается и холодеет. Покрывается инеем. Первое агрегатное.

Ни один антидот Северуса не срабатывает. Ничего не меняется.

На заводе у отца становится больше работы. Приходя, он ругает инженера Эванса на все корки, но пьет меньше. И денег становится чуть больше.

Северус решает, что — пусть. Ничего страшного же не случилось? Мама же больше не пыталась… не пыталась.

Вот и ладно.

Он благодарен инженеру Эвансу.

* * *

Когда начинается школа, с Лили они видятся больше. Оказывается, она в его школе. Не общаются, конечно, общаться с Северусом Снейпом в школе противно, но переглядываются в коридоре. У них общая тайна, они волшебники, и это замечательно.

— Сев?

— А?

— Почему ты в школе такой… не ты?

— Это Сопливус. Ингибитор для Томми и Ларри.

— Что?

— Чтобы ко мне не лезли.

— А зачем они?.. Может с ними поговорить?…

— Им нравится бить людей. Так бывает.

— …Понятно. Сев?

— Что?

— Ты прямо как Бэтмен.

— Э?

— Ну… ты на самом деле самый умный и сильный, а притворяешься…

Северус представляет себя в костюме летучей мыши, раскидывающим Томми и Ларри, и хохочет.

* * *

Вечерами они в парке учат беспалочковый Люмос. Лили хочется, чтобы ее первая «случайная» магия была красивой. Зачем — Северус не понимает, но учить ее ему нравится.

* * *

Наступает Рождество. Северус в тайне готовит соляной раствор, делает шарики и ночью украшает дом белыми ветками. По его нескромному мнению получилось отлично.

Утром он видит как мама с ледяным лицом снимает его украшения, ломает и выбрасывает в мусор.

— Мама, но…

— Запомни, Северус, — говорит она холодно, — это — маггловский праздник. А мы — волшебники!

Северус глотает обиду, глотает возражения (мы же всегда праздновали! без елки, но…) и кивает. Он запомнит.

Но веток жалко.

* * *

На день рождения он получает новый шарф и никаких карманных денег, но он откладывал, пару заказов сверх плана по ночам выполнил, и у него есть на что отвести Лили в кинотеатр после Нового Года без всякой магии. И им продают билеты на Джеймса Бонда почти без уговоров. После того, как Северус перечисляет предыдущие фильмы, пересказывает в деталях, и очередь сзади дружно поддерживает их, кассирша со смехом сдается.

— Ты правда их все смотрел? — уважительно смотрит на него Лили. — А как?

Северус мотает головой.

— Не все. Я газеты прочитал. Про них. В библиотеке есть. Ну что, пошли?

Фильм ему нравится.

— Ты представляешь, — увлеченно говорит Лили на обратном пути, — ведь такие люди на самом деле есть! Вот прямо такие! О которых никто не знает, что они на самом деле шпионы, а они!

— Красные, — кивает Северус. — Только если бы они были вот такие, о них бы все знали.

— Ну, наверное они бывают разные… А может, это только наши вот такие! ведь всем врать постоянно наверное так противно… и не по-британски!

— Это у тебя папа так говорит?

— Ну да, а что?

— Нет, ничего.

— Ой… — тихо говорит Лили. — А ведь волшебники получается тоже… ну почти как шпионы.

— Совсем нет, — быстро говорит Северус, хотя он в чем-то согласен. — Мы же не врем. И не хотим ничего плохого.

— Конечно, — успокаивается Лили. — Не говорить всего, это ведь не врать, верно?

Северус кивает. Он так и не сказал маме, что дружит с Лили. Но это же не ложь?

* * *

У мамы день рождения в марте. В воскресенье Северус на волшебном автобусе едет в Лондон с ее палочкой, к их старому поставщику в Лютный Переулок. Покупает настоящий новый черпак, мама обрадуется.

Ингибитор работает на славу. Благополучные волшебники на Косой аллее стараются не смотреть на Сопливуса.

Просто сентиментальная рождественская история, как у Диккенса, думает Северус, замирая у аптеки Малпепера. За запыленным стеклом видны недостижимые богатства. Когда-нибудь, думает он, у меня будет такой же магазин. Только без этой пыли и чучел, чтобы было «волшебно». У меня волшебно будет по науке, а не так глупо.

Владелец за прилавком поднимает голову и кривится. Северус отпрыгивает от витрины, и спешит дальше.

В мире Диккенса есть преимущества, думает он полчаса спустя, за общим столом в Дырявом Котле. В нормальном Лондоне его бы уже три раза спросили не заблудился ли он, а здесь налили супу за три сикля — чистый грабеж — и оставили в покое.

Вокруг шумит разговор. Занятый супом Северус почти не слушает.

— …слышал, Том? Ты слышал, Виллс… Виллса убили. Ну, Виллс, у которого жена маггла, большой оригинал, ага. Убили…

— ..Лорд…

— Он себя называет лорд Волдеморт. Говорит: пора у магглов забрать все назад!

— … а я говорю, это он прав. Ты слышал, магглы на Луну наступили! Ничего святого, это разве люди, а?

— Виллса жалко, и жена у него… Отличный пирог с почками пекла, их-то за что? Ты мне скажи, их за что?!

Северус вздрагивает. У него отец маггл. И мама… мама печет пирог, иногда, вкусный, хоть и не с почками, но почти как у этого Виллса…

— Ошибка наверное… мне говорил знающий человек, Лорд, он за правильных волшебников, против всякой гнилой крови, а у нее-то не было гнили в крови, а, Ларри? вот я и говорю, ошибка. А насчет магглов он прав, магглы вконец…

Маму надо предупредить, понимает Северус. Он не знает, что это за Лорд такой, но Вторую Мировую в школе им уже объясняли.

* * *

— Мам, — говорит он вечером. Отец уже спит, они сидят на кухне. Черпак с ленточкой (подобранной на лондонском тротуаре совсем случайно и выстиранной) лежит на столе, уже подаренный.

Мама заваривает чай из праздничной банки.

— Да, милый? Возьми печенье.

Северус берет печенье. Разламывает, чтобы на подольше хватило.

— Мам, нам надо уехать.

— Что?

— Далеко. В Ирландию. В Ирландию он точно не сунется. Или на Скай.

— Не будем об этом, — мрачнеет мама.

— Да нет, я не про па… Тобиаса. В Лондоне маньяк, я слышал. Он убивает тех, кто женат на магглах. И замужем наверняка тоже, какая ему разница. Надо уехать, мам!

Мама замирает. Откладывает ложечку.

— А имя… имя ты слышал?

Северус кривится.

— Дурацкое. Лорд Волдеморт.

У мамы меняется лицо. Светлеет. Яснеет.

— Это прекрасное имя, сын, — говорит она твердо. — Имя истинного потомка Слизерина! Ох, неужели началось… неужели, наконец-то…

Северус едва удерживается, чтобы не податься назад.

— Мам?.. мам, ты что, он же как Гитлер…

— Не говори чего не знаешь! — обрывает его мама. — Лорд Волдеморт против гнилой крови, а гниль может где угодно завестись, но в магглах ее больше всего! Ты же сам видел. Как они нас ненавидят. . убили бы, если бы могли, но нет уж! Не выйдет! Ох, Северус, как же тебе повезло, как же повезло!..

— П-почему?

— Ты попадешь в Слизерин, ты попадешь к нему! Ты сможешь сам участвовать, отомстить за нас, глупость мою избыть… мне же предлагали, он сам, Сам! а я отказалась, дура, как я могла отказаться, и ради чего…

Ради меня, думает Северус. И папы. Каким он был. Ты же говорила, он был герой… даже если сейчас сгнил совсем, тогда-то…

Ему страшно смотреть на маму.

Она вскакивает.

— Я напишу Летиции. Именно Летиции. У нее мальчик уже в Слизерине, он наверняка с Лордом, она все знает, Лорд меня вспомнит, вспомнит Принцев… Мы чистая кровь, Северус, мы — древний род! Ее мальчик составит тебе протекцию, ты войдешь в Ближний Круг, и мы все себе вернем. Все, что по праву наше, а это — все это, — она, смеясь, обводит кухню рукой, — все это сгорит, и магглы поганые, все — сгорят!

И… Лили? И Лили тоже, и ее правильный отец, и добрая мама, давшая ему как-то украдкой кексов, и вредная сестра — тоже? Это же неправильно. Мы же против фашистов, мама, мы же хорошие!

Он смотрит на нее, радостную, и молчит.

— Я пойду, напишу Летиции, — улыбается мама. — Ах, Северус, какой ты мне подарок сделал, какой подарок!

Выбегает из кухни.

Северус доедает свое печенье. Допивает чай. Отвязывает ленточку от черпака. Убирает черпак к котлу, в «волшебный» шкаф. Выкидывает ленточку в мусорное ведро. И становится варить Перечное. Ему нужно успокоиться. И подумать.

* * *

На Весеннее Равноденствие у Лили получается Люмос, и она радостно показывает его родителям.

— Ты представляешь! К нам приезжал бородатый волшебник в мантии! бордовой! как в сказках!

— Ага.

— И сказал, что я очень талантливая! И подарил книжку! Про Хогвартс!

— Все как я говорил.

— Ага, — улыбается Лили, и садится рядом с ним, на надломленную грозой ветку ивы. — Как ты и говорил. И в книге почти ничего нового, только про факультеты. Я знаешь что думаю? Я думаю, мы с тобой попадем на Гриффиндор! Мы же смелые? Мы смелые! Мы за радугой бегали, клад почти нашли, в кино ездили, зелья варили! А ты один в Лондон ездил, и этих гадов в школе не боишься… Но ты, наверное, на Когтевран… ты же очень умный…

Северус вздыхает. Он уже все решил. Но ему хочется перерешить.

— Я на Слизерин.

— Там где хитрые? Ну да, ты хитрый. Тогда я тоже туда!

— Нет, — говорит он. — Тебе нельзя, там не любят магглорожденных. И там будет опасно. Кажется…

И он рассказывает ей то, что услышал в Лондоне. И узнал от мамы.

— Сев, — хмурится Лили, — но зачем ты? туда? к этим фашистам?

— Ну, — говорит он, — этот Лорд варит зелье Подчинения, понимаешь? Из своих людей варит. А я хочу там стать солью. Чтобы все его варево скисло и скукожилось.

— О, — у Лили круглые глаза. — Это как Джеймс Бонд в фильме, да? Ты хочешь к ним внедриться и этого Лорда разоблачить?

Северус кивает.

— Сев, ты такой смелый! Но там же взрослые есть, наверняка же есть хорошие взрослые!

— Взрослых он всех знает уже, — говорит Северус. — А меня — нет. Я совсем новый ингредиент. Мама мне собирается протекцию устроить, я думаю не сработает, но я сам ее сделаю. Сопливус же очень умный, как я. И совсем злой, и на всех обиженный. Хороший ингредиент выйдет.

— Мне не нравится Сопливус, — морщится Лили. — Но я все равно буду с ним-тобой дружить. В школе. Чтобы ты не был один. Всегда буду! Всегда.

Она плюет на ладонь и подает ему руку. Он делает то же и сжимает ее пальцы.

— Всегда.

* * *

Ее «всегда» продлится до пятого курса. До глупой шутки Поттера и демонстрации грязных подштанников.

Когда она скажет на его быстрые объяснения-оправдания в коридорчике без картин:

— Сев, я понимаю. Ты не мог не воспользоваться случаем. Теперь тебя точно завербуют. Я понимаю. Но я не могу больше с Сопливусом, я не знаю, что от него ждать. Ему же надо озлиться на магглов еще больше — так я тебя не прощу за твою «грязнокровку», и будут тебе основания злиться, и я не буду тебе мешать…

— Лили…

— А когда все закончится, ты уберешь Сопливуса, да? И вернешься?

— Вернусь. Я обещаю.

— Я буду ждать.

Он поверит. Но она не дождется. Подружится с Поттером, полюбит…

И он — Северус, не Сопливус — поймет. Война затянулась. Волдеморт — неуязвим и неуловим. Нельзя же ждать вечность?

Он будет ждать. И искать пути — чтобы все закончилось, чтобы вернуться к ней, пусть даже без ордена Мерлина, Мерлин с ним, с орденом, вернуться Северусом, как обещал.

И когда, идя на инструктаж к Дамблдору, он услышит пророчество, Северус не поверит своей удаче. Такой случай: выманить Лорда на живца, на подставную семью, прямо в засаду! Такой уникальный случай закончить войну наконец!

Нельзя им не воспользоваться. Никак нельзя.

Верно же?

Верно.


End file.
